


Just Desserts

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Whipped Cream, not as suggestive as it sounds but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: Barbara should have known that whipped cream and Harley Quinn were two things that should never go together.





	

_i have a surprise for u babsy. hope ur not afraid to get messy :p_

Barbara stared at the text from Harley with some confusion. If it had come from literally anyone else, it would have been pretty easy to decipher, but the bouncy blonde always seemed to do what she least expected. "Messy" with her could mean anything from a surprise paintball war in her living room to a pie being launched straight at her face.

Chewing on her lip, the redhead paced the floor as she waited, not sure whether she should worried or excited. However, the buzz of her phone caught her attention and nearly made her jump.

_i'm at the window let me in ;)_

She hesitantly moved to her bedroom window, seeing that the jester was indeed there patiently waiting for her with a grocery bag in hand. Well, that was a good start if she at least managed to pay for whatever her surprise was. But judging by the wide, almost Cheshire grin that covered the woman's lips, she definitely had more than a few tricks up her sleeve.

"I want ya to lay down and close your pretty little eyes, Batsy. Then we can start." She greeted the redhead with a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Of... Of course."

Apprehensive and more than a little bit suspicious as to whatever scheme was going through the clown's head, Barbara moved from the window to her bed, lying out as comfortably as she could without knowing what exactly what was going to happen. She took one last glance at Harley before letting her eyes close.

Bat-instincts came in handy here. She could tell when Harley had gotten on the bed and she could tell when the blonde had straddled her waist and begun to lift up her shirt. Her hands were a lot warmer than she expected them to be, especially given the chilly autumn breeze that was sweeping through the city, so it was a welcome touch as Harley traced various shapes on her stomach, mostly hearts and a few diamonds. Her fingers eventually moved up to cup the redhead's face in a surprisingly tender move that tempted Barbara to open her eyes just to see what exactly Harley's expression was as she gently brushed away any stray red hairs. There was a pause as she pulled away, leaving her with a sense of anticipation as she eagerly awaited what she had in store for her next.

Cold. Something cold was being sprayed along the bare skin of her stomach and it made Barbara gasp out in surprise. Was it... whipped cream? It was difficult for her not to squirm under it and she could feel the rumble that could only be Harley chuckling to herself. More shapes were traced out on her stomach before she moved upward, gracing a few swirls for the top of her chest and along the center. Clearly there wasn't much precision involved as she could already tell it was smearing onto her bra and rolled up shirt. Another pause and she felt more of it get sprayed, this time on her nose. That was a lot more odd, but she went with it. At least until Harley decided to add a line of whipped cream along her lips and stretch it out to give her a clowny grin of sorts. Barbara almost wanted to open her mouth to protest but she stopped in her tracks once another trail was began to cover both of her eyebrows.

The redhead opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion which only seemed to cause even more of a gooey mess on her face that she tried to lick off the best she could but only getting off the grin. "Harley, if you're trying to be seductive, you're not supposed to cover my hair or face in it."

"Why not? Ya look like a sexy Santa Claus to me. Not to mention, good enough to _eat_." The jester's playful grin only seemed to grow wider as she leaned over to kiss the younger woman's nose and lick off any whipped cream that came off with it.

"Harley, please, this is just a mess right now. You already got it all over my face and my bra."

"Fine. You can quit your complaining 'cause I _know_ you'll like this part. Scout's honor."

Barbara raised an eyebrow-- God, she was seconds away from getting a towel and wiping all of this, no matter how much she wanted to see where Harley would go with this-- but she laid back down, closing her eyes. There were few moments of quiet and rustling before lips were pressed to her bare stomach, mixing warm and cold together in a way that made the redhead's back arch ever so slightly. This was more like it. A pleased purr of a noise rose from her throat as the blonde slowly moved upwards.

But then she stopped mid-kiss, leaving Barbara annoyed yet again.

She cracked open one eye just to see Harley spray the can directly into her mouth until it overflowed. Go figure.

"Harley, you're making this really hard for me to find attractive. Eating it is not the sexy part of using whipped cream."

"Ya sure? Because I'm lovin' this." The older woman arched an eyebrow, licking some off that had smeared onto her upper lip.

She would have responded if Harley hadn't pushed her back onto the bed, spraying a big swirl of whipped cream right atop of her lips. And if Barbara knew anything about her is that she wouldn't be stopping until she'd made sure they were both messes one way or another.

 

 

 


End file.
